PS531
/ }} |title_ja=VSプルリル |title_ro=VS Pururill |image=PS531.png |chapter=Black 2 & White 2 |volume=52 |number=531 |location=Aspertia City Team Plasma's castle Plasma Frigate |prev_round=Movie Panic |next_round=Legendary Tornadus }} / (Japanese: VSプルリル VS or アンフォゲッタブル・メモリー Unforgettable Memory) is the 531st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. This chapter was originally released in the twenty-fifth issue of Pokémon Fan magazine as a celebration of the Pokémon Adventures fifteen-year anniversary along as a prologue to the then-upcoming Black 2 & White 2 chapter. Plot Evening has fallen. In the dormitory room which Hugh shares with Leo at the Trainers' School, Leo hesitates before asking Hugh about his sister. Leo thinks Hugh must have some family issues because he chose to stay in a dormitory despite Aspertia being his home town. Hugh denies any problems and wonders where is. Leo replies that he is in his own room and recalls that Blake likes spending evenings on his own. Soon, Hugh turns his attention to the microchip he found earlier and decides to examine it with his laptop. The microchip appears not to be write-protected and Hugh is able to access its contents. He randomly accesses a document and is shocked to see his own name and " " on top of what appears to be a "liberation list". The date next to Hugh's name is one that he would never forget... Around five years ago in Aspertia City, a young Hugh is pleased to be presented with three Pokémon by his grandfather: a , a , and a Purrloin. As it is his sister's birthday tomorrow, Hugh decides to give Purrloin to her as she likes the color purple. However, just as his grandfather voices a warning, Hugh calles out Purrloin and immediately the purple cat scratches Hugh's face and steals his bag. Hugh is about to change his mind about Purrloin, but notices it is just playing around with his bag. Hugh takes his bag back, but Purrloin suddenly jumpes on Hugh's head and out the window of the building that Hugh and his grandfather are in. Hugh chases Purrloin towards a building which he recognizes as the Trainers' School, which is also a Gym. He tries to come up with an apology for the Gym Leader, but is surprised to see no one inside the Gym except for Purrloin. Hugh's grandfather arrives at the building and explains that Aspertia doesn't have a Gym Leader, because it is quite far from other places and not many people visit. Retrieving Purrloin, he wishes Hugh will take care of it well. The next day in Hugh's family home, Hugh's sister's birthday is celebrated by the guests that have arrived. Once it is time for Hugh's sister to open the presents, she notices Hugh's absence. Behind a wall, Hugh holds Purrloin with a ribbon on its body, having recalled how he couldn't retrieve it into its . Suddenly, Hugh is spotted by his sister, and he has no choice but to wish her a happy birthday and present her Purrloin. To Hugh's surprise, Purrloin leaps into his sister's arms to cuddle with her. After receiving his sister's thanks, Hugh is glad everything worked out in the end. Meanwhile at Team Plasma's castle, Ghetsis tells the other Sages about the goal to liberate Pokémon from their trainers. He then says they need a king and tells them will be fit to be king in three years. And at that time Team Plasma will rise and assigns them each a task. Bronius will spread Team Plasma's ideals, Gorm will collect information at the , Ryoku will protect the that exists in the Desert Resort, Giallo will find the that have the powers of "Wind", "Lightning", and "Land", and Rood will look for the Mythical Pokémon . However, Zinzolin asks why Gorm is assigned with finding the Legendary Dragons when he has already obtained information about them. Ghetsis tells him that he will make the decisions tells him to carefully plan the liberation of Pokémon. Later in Aspertia City, Hugh tells his sister how to show love and affection for her Pokémon, by trying to pat Purrloin's head. Purrloin responds by blocking Hugh's hand, which angers Hugh, but when his sister strokes Purrloin's fur, it appeared to be content. Having recalled what their grandfather said about Purrloin, Hugh believes that Purrloin is ready for Pokémon battling. However, his sister claims to be fine with just having Purrloin with her as a pet, but Hugh says battling is what Pokémon do and tells his sister to retrieve Purrloin and follow him. They arrive at the Lookout to the north, but find that it's too cold so they go to the warmer plains of . Hugh calles out his while his sister calles out Purrloin, and they began to wrestle each other. Just then, a male voice expresses his disbelief that young kids are having Pokémon battles, and a female voice claims that Hugh and his sister know nothing about Pokémon. They appear behind Hugh as a man and woman dressed in medieval knight attire. The male knight even claims Hugh's possession of a rare Trapinch makes him a really naughty boy. Hugh demands to know what they want, but the female knight simply snickers that Hugh and his sister are causing Pokémon a lot of suffering, which is why they came to liberate their Pokémon. As his sister fearfully hides behind him, Hugh retorts that their Purrloin and Trapinch are attached to them enough and in no way do they appear to be 'suffering'. The knights thus have no choice but to take action, and call forward their and female , respectively. Purrloin immediately knocks Frillish back and steals something from the female knight. Hugh notices that it appears to be a membership card of some sort and reads that they came from Team Plasma. Infuriated by the boy's meddling, the knights order Deino and Frillish to gang up on Purrloin. Hugh's sister watches in horror as her Purrloin is strangled by Frillish's tentacles and slammed to the ground by Deino. Hugh's sister tries to retrieve Purrloin, but the female knight, having crept behind her, confiscated her Poké Ball. Hugh angrily demands the two knights to give Purrloin back and charges towards them, but Deino rams its head hard at Hugh, causing him to fall to the ground while his sister screams. The two knights rejoice at their first successful liberation and walk away. Hugh's sister, who is now crying bitterly, tires to shake Hugh awake. Hugh thought about what happened, and soon climbs back on his feet. Addressing Team Plasma, he roars that he would never forget what happened on that day, and that his name is Hugh and they should remember his name. Back in the present, Hugh grits his teeth with anger as the truth suddenly dawns on him. Leo asks what's wrong and Hugh lies that he's fine. But deep down Hugh knows that one of the girls in his class is a member of Team Plasma and she must be found immediately. Meanwhile, Colress walks along merrily and requests to see two s with the new uniform on. Having seen the new uniforms, Colress compliments their design. He also recalls the day he tried his Colress Machine, claiming the results were promising, and his encounter with two International Police officers has allowed him to expose many of their actions. With the Plasma Frigate complete, Colress wants to know what his good comrade thinks. A shadow behind Colress mumbles inaudibly. Colress perceives that as affirmation, and with that, he announces that Neo Team Plasma shall declare war on Unova. Major events * Hugh finds a microchip in the pendant he found and discovers that the microchip contains data on Pokémon that were liberated by Team Plasma. * Hugh flashes back to five years ago, where the he gave to his sister for her birthday was stolen by Team Plasma. * Hugh realizes that the of the pendant must be a member of Team Plasma and swears to find her. * Colress talks to Ghetsis about going to get Zinzolin. Debuts * Hugh's sister Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * Ghetsis (silhouette) * Colress * Zinzolin (flashback) * Gorm (flashback) * Rood (flashback) * Ryoku (flashback) * Bronius (flashback) * Giallo (flashback) * Hugh * Leo * Shadow Triad (flashback) * Anthea and Concordia (flashback) * Hugh's sister (flashback) * (flashback) * s * Chairtarō Pokémon * ( 's; flashback) * (Leo's) * (Hugh's; flashback) * (Hugh's; flashback) * (Hugh's; flashback) * (Colress's) * (Hugh's sister's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) Trivia * Hugh makes a reference to Hihihiroshi when he sneezes, the name given to his game counterpart during a playthrough of on an episode of Pokémon Smash!. de:Kapitel 531 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:精灵宝可梦特别篇 第531话